Shampoo history
by Zombie Demon
Summary: What ever happened to Shampoo's family? Colonge watches and scoffs at an unchanging traditon.


ZomBie:

Colonge talks or jabbers, maybe you can call it: recalls a moment of her life in a story like way...gawd i suck. Mind you this was an all nighter. Yer...so here ...this should be interesting.

As you grow old you begin to notice the oddest things and, I dare say I've noticed that I've lived long enough to see history repeat itself. Years before when my daughters daughter was still alive. She was pursued by an young Amazon boy who seemed to have developed a likeness towards her.

His name was Razor.

My granddaughter had just inherited our family legacy but being raised an outsider she was brought into the village to live among us to be initiated. The legacy consisted of learning the secret techniques of the family blood line and taking the responsibility of teaching it the future generations. The final goal was to win against some of the villagers in the annual competition. Most the amazons knew her well from family and the bonbon she wore. Having some skill she agreed to the terms although the fact of the matter was that the training was rigorous, cruel and really hard for and outsider to obtain.

Within her training she was set to run with giant loads throughout the village, an ancient method used to help strengthen the stamina in the legs and feet. She didn't take to it very kindly until one day we invited her to watch a fight. Ever since then she hauled buckets of water from one place to another, every morning. Her name was Soap.

Once bright morning a young man with a blackcap refused to let her pass, aware it would only force her into a one on one fight. She however had practiced most of the arts in our village and had been very able to defeat him, and evidently the battle ensued...every morning. She thought it as male pride so she never held back.

Ironically they became good combat friends and even talked away as they fought. They learned much about each other. Razor had lived in the village all his life and hadn't really seen an Amazon that had been brought into Chinese society; he never really expected to be teenagers like him there. Soap however wasn't foreign, she was aware how everything worked and was more than happy to return to such a friendly environment. My daughter had brought her into the village on many accounts and even stayed there for months, but in the end she went back into suburban china.

Now and again they would defeat each other and the victor had the duty of nursing them back to health, Razor never suffered any real injury only occasionally unconscious because of Soaps Xi Fa Xiang Shiatsu, it was ideal for the short amount of time of she had. It's also what allowed us to get to know him better and he grew to be pleasant company.

Soap was rarely over his house and still managed to train. Sometimes his own family would come over to drop off occasional belongings and stayed, until it leads to playing poker or Mahjong all night. Soon, after a couple of rounds, I leant that Razor was the youngest, and was believed to be the most unreliable of the siblings.

There fights never took place in public and they both agreed that it would be best, mostly because of the Amazon marriage laws. So each of them kept there fights secret and told neither family. We grew only slightly suspicious as when they would use excuses like 'he fell off the cliff again' or 'she threw her dumb head first into a wall' competing for malice, we thinking it was nothing more than young Amazonian rivalry.

I'm lead to believe that were weren't suspicious because we were relived that she accepted the initiation. At first the situation proved to be troublesome, Soap was the only living relation to inherit our family's knowledge, and knowing teenagers during this time they were less than willing. We were also scared as she might use it for personal reasons and have us at her disposal. So as you can see, her reaction wasn't what we expected. The inheritance originally was supposed to belong to my son but he had eloped at the last minute and taken his wife's art.

Soap soon had reached the end of her training and her final obstacle was to defeat four amazons in the annual tournament. Evidently she had stayed up all night training to relief pressure and woke late that day, Razor waited patiently in there usual spot, they both promised to have a warm up that day before the match. She woke up and ran to the tournament, Razor prepared himself for the battle but soon got... well...ran over. Chasing after her she explained how she was late but Razor seemed too mad over there broken promise.

At the tournament it was first come first serve, so Razor in his perspective thought of her selfishness to get it over with, maddening. Every Amazon entered the Tournament at the available chance, although it really depended on the people who entered, if people believe they could defeat the person they'll easily step in. So most of the crowds were acting more like spectators than competition, and being annual everyone was there. Razors family arrived without him, holding there own weapons just incase Soap wanted them, or if by chance they wanted to enter. Waiting on the side for her we prepared her armor.

When Soap entered she didn't hesitate. Putting the on gear she watched a large robust woman defeat a slightly slimmer woman with dense legs. She obviously had the intention of stealing the first prize and that intention was easily defeated. Next was a tidier girl with a crop reaper and a dark chain. She couldn't be any older than 12. The first half of the battle she avoided the most deadly swings but with a fluke she tangled the chain and showed her lack in close combat.

Razor entered the tournament grounds and obviously not prone to running collapsed. We found him as Soap moved into her third opponent. A girl with short pigtails had a rare quality of numb chucks and a powerful kick. Soap had been backed into a corner when he woke up. Oblivious to where he was, we explained to him the situation. Angry and frustrated he moved towards the battling log and soon another argument ensued

"YOU said! you were going to battle me?"

Soap gave a definite strike and disarmed her, turning on him

"IDOIt I was LATE what do you EXPECT?"

Soon the arguement heated up and the girl with numb chucks was defeated. The crowed at the moment didn't seem to care anymore. Razor leapt onto the log

"YOu KNOW i RAN ALL the WAY here! DOeSn'T thaT MEAN ANYTHING!"

"HEY YOU FOLLOWED ME! Look! YOUR CHASING EVERYONE AWAY!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR WALKING OUT OF OUR FIGHT!"

"LOOK I JUST HAVE TO DEFEAT ONE PERSON AND THEN WE CAN FIGHT"

"YOU PROMISED ME BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT!"

"I JUST NEED ONE MORE!"

"NO way! Im not getting off until you fufill OUR promise!"

"You can't do that! OFF you're just going to make it difficult"

"Difficult!"

"Don't you want me to inherit or what?"

"WHAT? In THE WAY your ACTING I can't say I DO!"

We all know she had done nothing but, work hard, tolerate, hope. She only needed one more, only one more and Razor wasn't going to budge, there was only one option left...

She stood in the Xia Fa stance, Razor was bewildered,

"Fine! RAZOR PERPARE"

He stood in body combat, but before he could move she performed her Xia Fi and pushed him off the log. Again he was unconscious.

Her next opponent walked up looking perplexed onto the log. This was the point when we were opening our baskets for celebration food. The girl wore more protective armor on her legs and wrists her hair worn short an probably mid adult. Her weapon unknown.

At first Soap had the initiative and was considering whether she was close or distant combat. Yes, she pondered but her eyes were obvious. She was upset. Crying, something the amazons haven't seen in a tournament or expected. The woman smiled showing false teeth and metal, it was hard to determine if she was going to use them for something more terrible. Soap requested for weapons.

One bonbori and another was a spiky ended spear. Wiping her eyes she held them at ready as the woman charged towards her, she maneuvered her small body underneath her and launched the woman into the hemisphere with great ease and stamina. An immediate disqualify. She had won the matches set for her and she could finally stop.

We screamed our congratulations from below but they seemed to be unsuitable. She was still crying but somewhat smiling. Some minutes passed when, like a zombie, Razor lifted himself up and leapt immediately onto the battle log

She look up drained of colour

"Back again?"

"That was unfair Soap.."

"Yeah well neither are you! I've worked hard long days to get..."

"But you couldn't even stick to one lousy promise!"

"And now that im done you can't even careless if I-i-i"

"YOU said that on the day you FINISH the initiation WE would make it memorable!"

She continued to cry "YOU COULD OF SAID C-CONGRADULATIONS OR SOMETHING!"

The silence wasn't pleasant

"LIKE I SAID IM NOT LEAVING! NOT UNTIL YOU DESERVE IT!"

And unsettling

"FINE"

"FINE"

"WATCH OUT RAZOR IM NOT HOLDING BACK"

"DONT WORRY SOAP IT'S ALL TAKEN CARE OF!"

Eerie and sad there 'anguish' battle began, unexpectedly we decided to not contribute weapons. Firstly Soap still had her bonbori or her spiky spear until Razor disarmed her and posed the Bonbori, he'd been dodging most of her uppercuts in order to take her off the log. We were really surprised when he interpreted her moves and her style well enough to hit her on the back of the head. Didnt last long enough thought when Soap managed to slice his clothes but soon showing his the weakness of moving too much.

We were certain it was because he couldn't do much damage to her through the armor, she was going in for a winning throw of the spear when he bombarded the spear and kicked her in the head.

Slowly we watched, to the moment her eyes fell into unconsciousness, to moment the floor went thump, and to the image of Razor standing as a victor.

The morning they woke up wasn't as eventful as they made every previous day and soon enough the village woke up along with the meeting of the elders. I, being just appointed one, was to deal with the public fiasco. Sadly enough I was ordered to make sure I did everything that was necessary unless I wanted my granddaughter to face consequences.

By now the village will have known and considering Soaps popularity being an outsider and all only made matters worst. I hoped deep inside that nothing like this happened to my children's children... but the Amazonians are ruthless.

Remembering the last moments of the match, Razor picked her up disqualifying himself as an opponent when he leapt off.

When he brought her to us he felt for a pulse, as an elder I explained to him of the Amazon law and the tribulations that followed, he merely nodded the whole time. At home we left her in the bedroom as we celebrated.

We drunk and played all night as Razor stayed in her room. The next morning he was still there, asleep, but still there. I asking him why, he seemed irritated, both told me how she would probably react, and how he would be there to explain the situation to her. I never really occurred to me but they knew each other, in the pass month I was only talking to his family, but it seemed to me he knew he was doing, it would be best if her close friend stayed.

I left him a pillow or two to let him sleep on so he didn't have to be by her bed side. Soon after this I left for the elder meeting. It was as I expected, I was given specific orders and the meeting adjured.

At home Soap woke up and Razor explained there new problem. How it wasn't like there average matches and how it was all done in public. Causing the Amazon law to come in once again, and most of all, how I -without doubt- was to be the one to insure it would take place

"I've become your groom Soap"

There silence was long and painful. Soap felt the pressure on her head, where he had kicked her

"I-it was memorable"

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't care about my ambition as long as...as long..."

"Look I guess I was out for a fight. I wanted it...but I didn't mean that kind of memorable..."

"So, didn't you care? JUST TO LIVE A LAST MOMENT!"

"...no no no"

"Don't give me that? YOU wanted to fight ME! No only that but you know I've t-tried and you-u..."

"Hey! Hey! You know more than anyone I wanted you to win"

"Then why? Why didn't you just crawl off?"

"It was I don't know, defense. I wasn't...supposed to be like this"

"...hmm. How can I believe that? After all you gave me a mild concussion"

"Im here aiding you aren't I? Unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, our families don't seem to have a problem with this..."

"How disturbing"

"..yer..andwith your Grandmother in the picture makes it worst"

"if only every Amazon could forget yesterday"

"but we're amazons? then wouldn't we forget this ever happened?"

"yes but won't make any difference. We've already defeated each other. Then who would remember? then.."

"look! no matter! we can't just sit around and become judged on a little fight likeTHAT..."

"we really should have stopped fighting long ago... but then this was only expected to happen sooner or later"

Soon after much confrontation they both went down for breakfast, cleaning our mess of last night and soon going off to train. They both agreed that they wouldn't not allow the villagers influence effect there judgment and soon went into a state of understanding, of course there names were put in the Amazon monthly news.

Soap stayed in the village for a while with Razor's sisters while I went to explain the situation to her mother who continued to work while she stayed with me. She agreed that it was a fascinating story but then concluded that it was a situation that was to be dealt between the two. Until then she would agree to help with the arrangements to avoid anymore visits from more elders.

Soon Soap returned to school unexpectedly inviting Razor, she wanted to show him outside culture and found it a great excuse to avoid the village. Razor always had wanted to see city life; he'd live in the outskirts but no long enough to remember it.

Enthusiastically he begun to live and learn under my daughter's supervision. Being acupuncturists she agreed to take him on as an apprentice as long as they're families were engaged. So he lived with there family in there herbal store. Enjoying his holiday they went out to places, so he was always with her before and after school. Working as an acupuncturist he trained during the evenings under the eye of my daughter, much like Soap before.

Soon he mastered the basics and took more time off to be with her and her friends yet still they manage to fight now and again but now they knew there limits and no one was knocked out or had to be taken home with extreme injury. I came to and from the village to report the progress 3 days a week. He maintained the shop really well.

My daughter invited Razors family to stay for a while and once again every morning Razor and Soap trained. His sisters would go out and see China whilst his brother stayed home and did house work. Razor seemed to have a pleasant air around him. Till one day.

It was a nice cool summer and as usual he waited for his best friend. As Soap recalls he walked up behind her and gave her a kiss. Although we guessed the boy had just gone odd and because she was his closest friend. No to mention post adolescent stage. He'd obviously been hanging around her too much for an average boy.

But he continued to work and they continued to fight, only he was embracing her more than a friend and calling her 'dearest' more than comfort allows. She didn't seem all that annoyed because he hadn't really kissed her and they soon came to an agreement where'd he'd only be able to do so much.

We could see his frustration in the agreement –when the customers claimed they were getting eaten alive by bugs- unless the day came when it was permitted. After this it came to days when he'd sneak next into her in bed, we thought it would only happen for a day or so but it went on. He always crept into her bed a night and sleep.

Shocked and horrified we asked Razor why he was doing these things, but he simply refused to answer

"it's for Soap to know and know alone. I'll discuss it to you one day but now is not the time"

The days continued where Razor remained gentle and compassionate towards her yet we couldn't determine whether or not to stop it. If it wasn't annoying her then it wasn't bad. Perhaps she was inside screaming for help? we'd ask and she refuse the offer. For us it was just too simple.

No sign of any irritation just the occasional, violent pushing when he came close and a playful throat hold. We thought they liked the idea of sleeping together. But knowing Soap her patience would soon dry out. Throughout the summer there friendship unwavered, they ate, slept, and trained together. Soap was questions numerous times if we wanted to help her get him off her back but she said it was just about time. She described how he'd apologized every time he denied telling her. And described how he told her in detail about how every peck on her cheek wasn't always on the same place twice.

The next morning once Soap woke up with Razor once again incasing her as usual like a pillow. As predicted Soap shook him asking varieties of questions, digging herself deep into his stomach. Razor in mid sleep told her everything, how he was infatuated by the girl who refused to let her guard down, and how he anticipated her face every morning at the crack of dawn rain or shine, how he defeated her in battle and how he was set automatically into being her spouse, and how he couldn't be any happier

"I guess... I wanted to show you... i can be a good husband"

"but why?"

"Like you said dear, it was only expected to happen sooner or later..." blinking Soap remembered

"...besides if the amazons didn't do it would have asked myself"

Soap quivered, she was brought about so much fear. He could always just be perverted.

"but...but...how can you just DO this? what about how I-"

"Would I really be here if you didn't return the same feelings? you've told me how you felt time and time again but only in midsleep. Every morning I hoped you remembered your confession, but sadly didn't. But then, you never attempt to kick me out of your bed"

Soap wasn't going to accept this as evidence

"but-but..."

he laughed and pulled back

"if you need any more evidence, looky here.. you're still clinging onto me"

Soap had lost her battle and admitted she too had been denying herself. Soon that day went on endlessly into eternity, we were happy to have a fake marriage between the two but a real one was even better. They were married at 18.

They went through the average Amazon marriage tribulations under the supervision of the council, after this they began to take over the family acupuncturist, Soap soon dropped out of school in order to help Razor at home and a year later Soap gave Birth to a young daughter and named her Shampoo.

Most of his family came into suburban China and with all the help they were receiving the couple decided they would live in Razors old home. The family agreed to take over the business, while Razor and Soap raised Shampoo in the Amazon village.

At the age of three Shampoo defeated a toddler with glasses over a childish game of kiss and catch. His name was Mousse. The couple agreed they had a strong daughter and who would one day awe other warriors in her generation. Therefore under her parent's motives, she trained, although the happiness of her training was short lived. At 24 Soap died.

Before this she explained in a clear statement we were to leave the store to her husband's family and her daughter. To our surprise she held out two years longer than the doctors expected, but at that point she had been using strong medicines which was destroying some of her nerves, Razor later on explained how his wife was holding out only to help him and his new family, promising to help there daughter throughout life as long as he lived. Her body was buried around her local town. Up until today her strength and spirit still lives within all the people she knew, especially through my great-granddaughter Shampoo.

ZomBie: ok! hate me, whatever! But i have to say, this would have been better off as a full grown story. If anyone wants this story use it, god knows when i'll make use of it.


End file.
